


当我们谈论瓜时我们在谈论什么

by musu10018



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musu10018/pseuds/musu10018
Summary: #180590#一点也不稳重的成年人谈恋爱片段
Relationships: 云狱 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	当我们谈论瓜时我们在谈论什么

1.当我们夜半三更谈论瓜的时候

又是工作到深夜的一天。

狱寺从办公桌前抬起头，墙上的时钟已经明晃晃的指向了快“12”的位置，夏天的夜晚总是让人能忘记时间，他伸了个懒腰，起身走到窗前，天上闪着几颗星星，防弹的玻璃隔绝了外面闷热的空气。

他转头向办公桌上放着的匣子看去，空的，办公室里静悄悄的，只有空调运作的细微响声。

"瓜?"狱寺一边出声询问一边四处搜索，可哪里都不见瓜的影子。

"啧，又跑到哪去了。"他有点烦躁的把眼镜摘下来放在桌面，伸手从椅背上拿起了西服外套，打算出门去找找那只不听话的小猫。

走廊里的灯光还亮着，部下基本都下班了，就算是彭格列也不会要求大家二十四小时上班，岚守纯粹是因为体内的工作狂因子在作祟罢了。

走出办公室的门才发现自己全身酸痛，都是因为坐在办公桌前看了一下午文件的缘故，狱寺其实也不喜欢干这种文书工作，能用打架解决的事情当然还是用炸弹比较快，但放眼整个彭哥列，除了他能在这方面帮到年轻的教父以外，实在是找不到另一个靠谱的人了。

其实有时候云雀也会帮他，但也是极为偶尔的情况，并且极其有他的个人风格，简而言之就是狱寺压根不认可的风格，不过想到风纪财团的文件也基本都是草壁在看这一点，岚守还是选择闭上了嘴，忘却了自己作为左右手的职责，任由云雀把那些批的乱七八糟的文件发去十代目的办公室。

出门沿着走廊刚走了两步，远远的就看见了那个黑色的身影。

这倒是不多见，能让云守大人夜半三更的出现在岚部，隔着老远狱寺就听见了瓜的叫声，等到云雀走到面前，果不其然手里提着一个吱呀乱叫的小猫。

“又跑到我那里去了。”云雀穿着那件黑色的浴衣，脸上也没什么表情，他伸手把瓜递给狱寺，看着银发男人手忙脚乱的劝说炸毛的小动物回到匣子里去，狱寺历经一番波折，收获了在胳膊上的两道浅浅印记，终于把瓜收了回去。

狱寺站在那儿看着云雀，好像在问他怎么还在这，云守大人微微的靠在墙壁上，半响终于开口：“已经很晚了。”

“我知道啊，都快十二点了。”狱寺说。

云雀微微叹了口气，“所以我们快点回去，我很困了。”语气平静到好像只是在问狱寺要不要打一架，他一边说一边从狱寺的手中拿过西服外套，头也不回的向外走去。

“喂，等等啊！”狱寺一边喊着一边追了上去。

2.当我们谈论到宠物的教育问题的时候

“……吱——”

云雀还是那么端坐在矮桌前，一副不为所动的样子，任凭小卷在自己的脚边滚来滚去，下午的阳光正好，透过合时开着的门照进来，让整个屋子里都暖洋洋的。

“……恭先生正在里面。”他听见了草壁说话的声音，能让草壁不过来问他就直接放进来的人想也知道是谁，抬头就看见了狱寺正顶着瓜向他走来，手里还提着不知道从哪买来的零食，云雀皱了皱眉，他一直不喜欢狱寺从外边买东西吃，说了不知道多少次，狱寺总是嘴上答应着，转头就又去买了。

岚之守护者像是在自己家一样，完全没客气的懒懒散散坐下了，连个正眼都没给一直盯着他的人，云雀哼了一声，继续看这次任务的文件。

“吱吱！——”小卷又在他脚边叫了起来，它出来有段时间了，云雀平常不总把它放出来，这次也是偶然，小卷难得和瓜见一面，不想回匣子里去，吱呀乱滚着希望云雀能给它点火焰。

可男人不为所动，只专心看那些资料，哪怕云豆也在他头上“云雀！云雀！”的叫起来。

小卷见这边是不行，立马去了狱寺那边，狱寺压根就抵不住这些小动物渴望的眼神，只能挺住三秒，随后就燃起了火焰喂起了围在他身边的小卷，瓜见了也过来凑热闹，幸亏他的火焰波动多，不然实在是没办法应付。

小卷和瓜一要到足量的火焰，就立马跑去围着云雀了，完全不在乎到底是谁给的火焰，狱寺撇了撇嘴，就算不是第一次了他也还是很不平衡，明明每次云雀都对这些动物爱答不理的，结果它们一个赛一个的喜欢云雀。

“喂，到底是谁给你们的火焰啊！”狱寺有点不满的冲着云雀那边喊。

云雀嘴角勾起一个不明显的弧度，缓缓起身朝狱寺走来，两个小跟屁虫亦步亦趋的在后面跟着，云雀走到狱寺旁边坐下，手撑在狱寺的身后，凑近银发后泛红的耳垂，“这下子都围着你了。”

3.人和动物到底应不应该一起睡觉

狱寺偶尔会在云雀这里处理文件。

倒也没什么特别的原因，只不过和事待着挺舒服的，这里又安静，需要什么东西也不用自己动手，草壁总是把一切都安排的井井有条。

他从文件中抬头看了一眼，这一眼就让他愣住了。

——云雀睡着了。

午后的阳光照进来，让他整个人都金闪闪的，瓜把自己缩进云雀的怀里，云豆自己在头上找了个好位置，一人一猫一鸟都在昏沉的午后小憩。

而他居然还在看文件。

不平衡感一下子涌了上来，他蹑步走过去，把瓜从云雀怀里捞出来，破天荒的，瓜只懒懒的看了他一眼，狱寺把自己塞进云雀的怀里，平心而论和室的地板有些硬，睡起来其实没那么舒服，但他把头枕在云雀的手臂上，瓜蹭在他的脑后。

狱寺能感到环着自己的手臂收紧了一下， 云雀明显醒了，但他什么都没说，只是把两人调整到了一个更舒适的姿势。

等到草壁来的时候，就只能看见落在云雀头上的云豆，和从恭先生怀里露出来的几缕银发，草壁想了想，没有作声，而是关上了和室的门，给他们一个更为私密的空间。

我真是一个好部下啊，草壁想。


End file.
